


Оставайся здесь

by greyFool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Croatian National Football Team, Football, Gen, story just story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyFool/pseuds/greyFool
Summary: Есть что-то дурное в том, чтобы отмечать дни утрат.





	Оставайся здесь

Есть что-то дурное в том, чтобы отмечать дни утрат.  
И нет, конечно, никто эти дни так не называет. Их вообще бы никак не называли — дни, когда кто-то умер, когда с кем-то расстались, когда предали кого-то или кто-то предал. Или пропустили самый-важный-черт-бы-его-побрал-мяч. Или когда в последний раз звонил кнопочный телефон, изгрызенный чужой собакой и сотни раз швырянный в стену.  
Их бы никак не называли, ведь, по уму, не давать имя своей боли — значит, не понять ее и отпустить, непонятую, в глупый апрельский снег. Но все мы слишком боимся неизвестности, а значит, даем имена, а значит, ведем дурные календари, полные дней памяти, продолжая терять и ошибаться — а значит, однажды не останется такого дня, который в этом календаре бы отмечен не был.  
И каждый день наполнится колючим снегом, обжигающим щеки — и мгновенно тающим даже на толстых оранжевых перчатках.

Впрочем, чтобы заполнить календарь, нужно либо побывать на войне, либо быть «излишне ранимой натурой». В его голове эти слова произносит кто-то ехидный и злобный, кто-то, жестко вздергивающий за плечо, отдающийся под ребрами защемленным неожиданно нервом, болью, давящей тут же, мгновенно, на сердце.  
Он лежит на траве и думает: господи, за эти годы я стал лучше. _Посмотри, я все-таки взял этот мяч. Посмотри, как я научился прыгать. Господи, порадуйся за меня, я все еще здесь и я все еще тебя помню, и-я-все-еще, господи, пожалуйста, порадуйся за меня._  
Чьи-то ноги подходят совсем близко, и трава сминается под бутсами. Шуршит, скрипит неровно, раздраженно — траве холодно, как и ему, непривычные заморозки в апреле, непривычный утренний снег, все еще покрывающий бровку мутным налетом. Он смотрит на эту траву и на эти бутсы.  
 _Господи, порадуйся за меня, видишь же, я не один, они никогда не оставят меня одного, они-никогда-не-оставят-меня, как я не оставлю тебя, господи._  
На плечо ложится легкая упрямая рука, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы не увидеть, кто склонится над ним, как посмотрит (обеспокоенно, искренне, без фальшивого сочувствия: ну вставай, все в порядке, правда, правда?), как вздрогнут горькие ресницы — тонкие, слабые ресницы острых и добрых глаз. Он и так все знает, и этот, пшенично заглядывающий в лицо, тоже знает — а значит, можно еще немного полежать, слушая, как скрипит трава, чувствовать остывающее тело, холодный ветер, колючую боль на щеках и горячую ладошку где-то по-вдоль спины.

Еще более дурно, чем пестовать скорбную боль из года в год, так же из года в год вести некую отчетность.  
Сколько тренировался. Сколько раз ошибся, сколько раз угадал. Чему научился. В чем облажался глупо и недостойно. Не только о тренировках, конечно, но о них в том числе.  
В этой отчетности “недостойно”, пожалуй, самое важное слово. Вести ее — будто пытаться доказать себе и облакам на ультрамариновом потолке неба, что все еще достоин помнить. Достоин всего хорошего, что было. Достоин чужого смеха и фантомных объятий, эхом приходящих сквозь усталость.  
Он понимает, что потолку все равно, как все равно истерзанному рукаву рубашки, опрокинутому стакану, тусклым фотографиям. Но из года в год ничего не может с этим сделать.  
 _Господи, посмотри на меня и прости,  
я научусь быть лучше._

*  
В каком-то мае Вида прижимается щекой к чужому плечу и думает, что нужно быть мягче.  
Как — черт бы его побрал, если он знает. Никогда не умел, никогда не хотел уметь, никогда не было нужно. Привычно спросить ладонью чужую щеку, спину, плечо — привычно получить ответ и сорваться дальше. Быстрее разговоров и понятнее.   
Но плечо под щекой такое напряженное и горькое, что вжиматься с привычной силой — будто рвать тонкую сухую бумагу, сразу насквозь и без всякого выбора.  
Поэтому он прикасается губами, слабо и растерянно, и зажмуривается даже, потому что чувствовать это чужое плечо и губами-то слишком страшно, безнадежно — столько за ним чего-то, никогда тебе не принадлежавшего, на что ты права в жизни иметь не хотел, но вот оказался уже рядом, дышишь тепло в шею. Попробуй тут уйти, сорваться с места или обфыркать привычной улыбкой.  
Сам себя же не отпустишь.

В каком-то сентябре ему приходится сжимать все то же плечо и сдерживать собственные пальцы, готовые впиться до синяков, потому что чужая боль и усталость вперемешку с мгновенной яростью игры — вот она, на ладонь положи и выпей, если справишься. Чужое — как свое собственное, хоть падай на мраморный пол в душевой и скули побитым щенком.  
С самим собой легче, думает Вида. Сам он, конечно, ни на какой пол не ляжет. Оскалится — и вперед, и плевать бы, забыли, больно лишь пару мгновений, а потом можно снова играть. Что ж еще делать, если не играть?  
Он отпускает плечо и старается бережно пройтись по чужой спине, по шее. Мягко. И еще мягче. И еще чуть-чуть, ровнее, тише — вот так, остановись, прижмись к виску и дыши, и неважно, что ты сейчас скажешь, на самом деле неважно, потому что пальцы уже все сказали и теперь только вместе дышать и нужно.  
Если уж по-честному, хочется ударить всколыхнувшего эту чертову боль, но Вида знает, что бить этого, горячечного виском под губами, бесполезно.   
Все равно каждый наиболее достоверно мучает себя сам.

*

Они, ясное дело, все знают. Было бы глупо не знать, было бы оп-ро-мет-чи-во.  
Ехидный голос в голове напоминает, что нужно быть сосредоточенным и серьезным, и он послушно таким становится. Даже брови сводит с непривычным упрямством, будто непривычно же ласковая ладонь на шее что-то свое, пшеничное, ему нашептала.  
Брови сводятся с трудом. Лицо болит, как и все тело — бесконечное напряжение отдается даже в уголках губ, и если бы он мог, не дышал бы вовсе, потому что ни один вдох не успокаивает, даже самый глубокий.  
Слишком горячий воздух и слишком долгий матч.  
 _Господи, не смотри на меня, если я ошибусь._  
Несколько бессмысленных минут перерыва, бесконечно медленные глотки воды, бесконечный гул вокруг. Говорить уже нет толку, говорить уже никому не хочется, хочется закончить поскорее — и еще победить, конечно.  
Само собой разумеется, что победить.  
Его обхватывают поперек груди все те же руки, все так же странно ласковые, и, теплый, мокрый, дышащий душно, болезненно, прижимается со спины.  
Несколько секунд — привычный резкий удар по плечу, выбивающий в реальность, в собственное тело, где все еще остались какие-то силы, и в голове проясняется настолько, что решительно разворачиваешь плечи и делаешь шаг.  
Ладонь на прощание мажет по пояснице уверенной твердой рыбкой.  
«Не ошибешься».

*

Не ошибается.  
В конце концов — нет. Кажется, упадет сейчас, опустошенный, и Вида, знающий, что последует за этим падением, добегает первым — роняет сам, прижимается лбом и грудью, и руками, ясное дело, и коленями, и кричит что-то, заслоняя собой небо и одолевая голосом трибуны.  
Лишь бы удержать здесь, не дать убежать в скорбную благодарность, которая каждый раз на мгновение шевелит эти чужие губы, а потом разливается радостью с отголосками пустынной горечи в горле, в уголках глаз.  
Виду сносит команда. Команда тоже знает — с их стороны было бы глупо не знать. Опрометчиво. Для этого они слишком верят друг другу.  
Иногда кажется, что вообще — слишком друг другу всё.

«Я тебя заберу», — думает Вида, глядя на безумно восторженных друзей, на капитана на чьих-то плечах, на шалые от усталости улыбки.  
Думает — и не решается прикоснуться к знакомой ладони, обрывает движение, шлепает скользнувшей рукой по заднице кого-то, довольно гогочущего в ответ. Если он прикоснется, его услышат… и вряд ли поймут правильно.  
Или все же поймут, что еще хуже.  
Вида выпивает залпом бокал и фыркает недовольно: вместо шампанского там не менее шипучая, но соленая минералка. Хочется плеснуть ракии, лживо безопасной, чтобы уже в желудке взорвалась жаром и пронеслась оттуда волной в голову — и выйти потом на воздух, и уснуть там же, подальше от знакомой ладони, дотронуться до которой не хватает смелости.  
Ракии, к сожалению, нет. Ничего крепче чая. Так себе вечеринка.  
Впрочем, куда им напиваться, завтра все заново, все сначала, а значит, нужно успеть встряхнуться, почувствовать тело живым — не комком больных мышц, бесформенных водорослей в ногах, почувствовать друг друга, а не систему, машину, которая пытается работать на поле. Вспомнить, что человек больше мяча, больше ворот, больше победы.  
Больше поражения.  
Об этом не всегда легко помнить, на самом-то деле, когда превращаешь в мячи, ворота, победы и поражения всю свою жизнь.

Виду утягивают за руку прочь — смеяться, запрокидывать голову, рвать апельсины, купаться в вечерней черной воде.  
Он бредет среди деревьев поздно ночью — почти в предрассветных сумерках, между волком и собакой, между непонятной томительной тревогой и довольной усталостью прошедшего дня — и чувствует на губах морскую соль. Ладони — да что там, руки по локоть — все еще пахнут апельсинами, в горле поселилась тяжесть — после долгого смеха, долгого крика так и бывает, и странно, что ноги лишь немного гудят после двухчасового матча, после _скучнейшей_ — лучшей в мире — вечеринки, после того, как падал в песок прямо с дерева, приземлялся на пятки, покачивался, с веселой злостью смеялся под звездным светом… Странно, что усталость висит на плечах, как тонкое, теплое одеяло, но не накрывает с головой.  
Злость. Злость никуда не делась — притаилась под одеялом из усталости, под привычной лихой улыбкой. Такая лишняя и такая знакомая — как всегда, когда что-то ранит до отчаяния, но отчаиваться невозможно, неправильно, бессмысленно. Как всегда, когда не можешь изменить это, ранящее, не отступающее после хорошего сна или хорошей выпивки, или хорошей победы. Как всегда, когда споришь сам с собой, _имеешь ли право_.  
Невыносимая ерунда, глупость, нечеловеческая несправедливость — горечь чужого плеча, морщинки в уголках чужих глаз, доводящие до бешенства, до безумной, беспощадной к самому себе нежности, от которой опускаются руки.  
 _«Я тебя заберу»._  
Бьет в висок, колотится, заставляет морщиться и улыбаться, скалиться звездному свету, соленому морю.

Вида сворачивает с дорожки, подпрыгивает и срывает тяжелый апельсин. Подумав, добавляет еще два — для верности.   
Впрочем, попасть в балкончик на третьем этаже ему удается с первого раза. 

*

Это только кажется, что игры похожи — что привыкаешь стоять, напряженно вглядываясь в нескончаемое зеленое «вперед», в спины, лица и ноги, в пятно мяча, привыкаешь не ломаться от гула трибун, привыкаешь видеть чертовы траектории — успеть выбежать вовремя, вынести, выдернуть мяч из-под чужих бутс. Кажется даже, что начинаешь видеть спиной, затылком и кончиками пальцев — а может, не видеть, а знать; а может, это опыт переваливших за сотню игр; а может, на самом деле лишь _кажется_ , и нечего тут говорить.  
Но говорить все равно приходится.  
Они вообще говорят много — треплются ни о чем, обо всем и незачем, лишь бы было, лишь бы вместе. Сидеть в тишине собственной комнаты после этого гомона всегда странно холодно, но когда становишься в ворота, когда в голове разливается чуть ехидная, чуть злобная пустота, по дурацким перепалкам и балагану, в который они любят скатываться, начинаешь не просто скучать — тосковать.  
Команда на поле должна быть единым целым. Команда и есть — единое целое, только вот с некоторых все равно больший спрос.  
Правда?  
 _Нет_. Спина перед ним выражает несуществующее раздражение.  
Хотелось бы верить, но вот только тягучее ехидство внутри, где-то у желудка и под ребрами, насмехается, вызывает мурашки. Его передергивает.  
 _Есть эта ответственность или нет, она мне по росту, по плечу-по горлышко-по колено – слышишь, господи, есть или нет, я выдержу, одолею, вынесу; но если я ошибусь, не смотри на меня, мне так страшно, господи, каждый-раз-так-страшно…_  
Трибуны взрываются, нарастает, как ветер, звук, готовый ударить под дых, и он прыгает — странно, неловко прыгает, нелепо поджав ногу, выставив широко ладони.  
Мяч падает у него за спиной.

Пшеничные ресницы непривычно злы, и кажется, что, если бы это было _допустимо_ , ему закатили бы оплеуху.  
Кажется, будто на самом деле закатили.  
Только руки — привычно тянущие вверх, поднимающие с травы, обнимающие, внимательные — руки такие же ласковые, спокойные, почти робкие. Даже хочется спросить что-то вроде «ты в порядке?», но как глупо это прозвучит.  
Как глупо все это — совсем все, от пропущенного мяча до теплых ладоней на лопатках.  
— Ты здесь, — отчетливо и яростно шепчет ему на ухо Вида. — Ты здесь, _вот здесь и оставайся_.  
Вида убегает, унося с собой злой взгляд, ласковые руки, а смятение пополам с горечью першит в горле. И еще — странное удивление: к чему это было? Зачем?  
Он и так здесь, где ему еще быть. Где ему вообще есть место, кроме этого поля, этих ворот, этих людей — разве что на сотне других полей, в сотне других ворот, но вот о людях думать не хочется.

*

Вида сжимает привычное — ненавистное уже — чужое плечо, впервые не отказывая себе в том, чтобы приложить настоящее усилие. Выложить то, что чувствует, что грызет, что разбивается внутри каждый раз, когда он видит все это мракобесие на чужом лице.  
«Хватит», — требует он, и пальцы впиваются с бессмысленной яростью.  
Пожалуйста, хватит.  
Пожалуйста, будь здесь — здесь и оставайся.  
Плечо под пальцами обиженно напрягается — выворачивается с усилием, но Вида хватает — за запястье, за футболку, за локоть — пока на него не начинают пялиться с молчаливым гневом.  
Нужно быть мягче, вспоминает Вида — и отбрасывает эту мягкость, искреннюю, но такую бесполезную. Болезненную для него самого. Сколько можно, будь ты проклят — будь я проклят, пожалуй, тоже — сколько можно убегать и не оглядываться, не замечать, что тебя давно бы догнали, только остановись, останься, только останься здесь — не в морщинках в уголках глаз, не в истовой горести, как будто бы ее можно не замечать, ну честное слово.  
Вида надеется, что его понимают правильно, потому что сказать все это — сказать словами, не руками — попросту невозможно. Потому что слова всегда слишком сложные или слишком простые, а притянуть с силой чужую ладонь к груди, вдавить себе в сердце, потянуться вперед и прижаться лбом к чужому лбу — так ведь _понятно_ , правда, ты же меня понимаешь?  
Ты же меня слышишь.  
Услышь меня хотя бы сейчас.

*

Внутри тихо-тихо. Непривычно молчаливо. Непривычно спокойно.  
Лоб Виды горячий — горячечный, мокрый. Светлые ресницы дрожат. За ними — штормящее море, рокочущая гроза и привычный — дурацкий — смех.  
На губы лезет неуместная и неудержимая улыбка.  
Дрогнули. Спрятали грозу под колосьями пшеницы. Вида выдыхает в шею и за ухо, ворчит бессвязное, непонятное — уходящий гром, унесшийся ливень…  
Нет. Связное. И — сейчас, теперь — понятное, да так, что задыхаешься, прижимаешь этого, дурного, дышащего согласно и тепло, прижимаешь до трясущихся рук — наверное, нужно потом извиниться, только как же…  
Как же.  
Как же, дадут ему.

Вида продолжает говорить это, даже уткнувшись носом, лбом и губами ему в плечо.

_Вот здесь и оставайся.  
Оставайся здесь._


End file.
